megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Maeve Mor-Rioghain
Small bit of background: Bio: Born to the noble Mor-Rioghain house, where all descendants have gone on to be priests or clerics- something holy in the name of Sanguine. The youngest vampire of the house though was not as her family wanted. Her brother, a proud cleric married another beautiful white-haired cleric at her families joy but she never gravitated towards the church. No, she gravitated towards combat magic and fighting, befriending a lot of half breeds or reds. In her rebellion of not wanting to be in that perfect child, she would often wear red contact lenses or dye streaks of her hair red. To keep her from continuing on her path she got the blessing of the church to go on a voyage to “ Settle her wild spirit to be able to serve there Gods better.” for her it was an opportunity to be free of being constantly judged and compared to her perfect brother and his perfect life. Current: Currently, Marve works as security- among other things- with The Section 6 fleet. Skill Sets: Vampire Strength: * Can see regardless of light conditions * Regens health at +15 per turn until at full health again * When a stealth attack is successful the vampire automatically regenerates +15 health * When killed a vampire turns to ashes and can be revived at half health if blood touches the ashes, provided the blood is from the enemy that killed the vampire Vampire Weakness: * All racial bonuses are canceled in natural sunlight * -3 to all attributes when in sunlight * Fire does x3 damage * When health damage has been done from a fire that health cannot be regenerated for five rounds. Daily Power: Blood Drinker Once a day a Vampire may use the Blood Drinker power which aids in regeneration. When used the power instantly kills any non-boss character of their tier or below (must be an NPC). The vampire, in turn, gains all the health the creature had remaining until their health is full. If the vampire uses this ability while their health is full they instead double their normal health and their speed provided they are not carrying any heavy weapons or wearing heavy armor (This cannot be used on machines or undead). This effect ends after an encounter. Magic: Unholy Magic: * Chaos * Novice Absorb Health * The Reaper * Beserker Alchemy Magic * Celestial Blade * Hammer of the Gods * Rat Plague * Summon Skeletal Warrior Elemental Magic * Nuclear Fireball * Conceal * Wall of flames * Flames of Encirclement * Ice Blast * Ice Shards * Electric Bolt * Electric Arc * Vine Whip * Vine Trap * Levitation * Telekinetic Pull * Telekinetic Push Illusion Magic * Scout Senses * Hallucinogen Armor/Weapons * Journeyman Armor 2 * M107 40mm * EMP grenades * 40 mm Ammo * Grenades: High explosive and Standard * M88 Frags * Ring of the wiseman * Ring of Flames Category:Characters